granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summons
Summons are various beings that after a period of time in battle, may be called to provide assistance. They range from mere bats to beings like the celestials, to even the mighty wyrm Bahamut. Aside from this they are like weapons in that they are responsible for contributing stats to a player's party, and capable of assisting in battle without being summoned through their blessings. Summons can make or break battles, and so a part of assembling a capable team is finding summons that can significantly benefit the party. Summons may be used in battle to cause damage alongside a variety of effects. For example, calling down an onyx carbuncle will bless the player's party with increased dark damage and dark resistance. However, these summons must be charged before they are used. Most SSR summons have a charge time of six or seven turns, and this amount can be decreased by equipping a weapon in the primary slot of a similar element, with higher rarity weapons reducing the initial charge time by more. After the charge time is finished, and the summon is used, it causes its damage and secondary effects and then begins recharging to be used again. It should be noted that guest summons are already charged at the start of a battle. Also, in multibattles there is the possibility of "synchronized" summons: If a player uses a summon, the next player to use a summon will activate the secondary effect of the first summon (but not gain any extra damage). For instance, player A summons Athena for 30% damage cut. Right after that happens, player B summons Colossus. Both Athena and Colossus will briefly flash on player B's screen, both animations will play, and player B will not only inflict the damage and defense down of the Colossus summon, but will also gain the 30% damage cut effect from Athena. Up to five summons can be equipped by a player, with each of them enhancing the player's stats. With HP and attack weighted, summons tend to give more HP than attack. The leftmost equipped summon is called the main summon, which is responsible for the blessing mentioned earlier. These blessings can do a variety of things from providing resistance to an element to providing regeneration, but the most frequently used ones tend to provide a boost to damage through various means, such as amplifying damage of a certain element, or causing certain weapon skills to be more effective. Some summons such as The Order Grande require certain conditions in order to provide their bonuses. For example, Grande requires the party to have members with at least three different elements to provide a staggering one hundred, and later, two hundred percent boost to the party's attack. However, before entering a battle, the player may choose a sixth summon to employ. This sixth summon differs from the rest, in that it has to be selected from a list of summons owned by other players. These are guest summons. Players can, on their profile, select which summons they want to present for their element, and the game will put those summons and a couple of other player's summons for each element up for players around the world to use. Each time one's summon is used by another person for a fight, they receive an amount some rupees, and the amount can add up over time, so it is typically advantageous for a player to put their best summons in each element forth on their profile. In addition to this, players may choose to designate another player as a friend. If the friendship is confirmed, both players will find that the other player's summons appear on their summon list before battle very often, so it is prudent to find friends in game who have useful summons. As mentioned above, the guest summon starts the battle immediately capable of being summoned, and it will also provide its blessing to the party which stacks with the user's main summon. For the best results, the player will generally want to stack summons that boost elemental damage (ex: Vohu main+Medusa guest) or, with a sufficient pool, combine an elemental summon with a magna summon (ex: Tiamat Magna main+Anat guest)